Wet Dreams Lead toLove?
by SoRikuR0x
Summary: POST ABYSS OZ TOPS! Summary inside, smut, lotsa smut. XD And a bonus chpt if you review! plz!
1. Wet Dreams Lead to Love?

Gil X Oz

Wet Dreams Lead to...Love?

~oneshot~

Summary: Oz realizes he really hasn't had that much time alone and he really would like some time to himself. He ends up taking that time for a nap. When Gil hears a noise from Oz's room he rushes in to find Oz in a...compromising situation...SMUT!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS HAS GRAPHIC YAOI SMUT AND IF YOU READ THIS YOU MUST BE COMPLETELY OK WITH IT GOT IT?! DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!

DISCLAIMER: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me...Sorry if anyone thought so...though I doubt they did...

* * *

Since the incident of the Abyss, it seemed like Oz barely got time alone. Always had Alice or Gil with him. Which reminded him that he was outta the loop for 10 years and all during those 10 years Gil was trying to find him. HIM.

The one who had slashed him across the chest and had possibly killed him as his last deed before he was dumped into the Abyss.

Oz was thinking hard about all the stuff that Gil probably had to endure while he was gone. Which then led his to think about what kind of training he had to do, and what his daily life would have been.

It had only been a few days after he was thrown into the Abyss that Gil came across the Nightray family and was adopted into that family and became a noble.

Oz tried hard to think about what he did as a noble on his spare time alone...

_Now that I think about it, I was almost always with Gil, or Gil and Ada._

He was submerged in thoughts and memories when Gil walked in, "Good afternoon, Oz."

…

"Oz?" Gil went over and touched Oz's shoulder, jerking his gaze away form the window as he jumped up in the air in surprise.

"Oh, i-it's you G-Gil..." he stuttered out when he realized that Gil was the one who woke him from his daydreaming.

"Master are you ok?" Gil looked at Oz with his head cocked to an angle with an adorable face, confusion, questioning what Oz had been doing.

"Yeah Gil. I was just thinking that it's been so long since I saw you. And I remembered how we used to play all the time together. And I was wondering what you had done in your free time as a noble. You left the Bezarius house not too long after I was thrown into the Abyss, am I right?"

"Yes, master. I was told by Break that if I joined the Nightray's that I'd be able to gain the powers to save you from the Abyss."

"Well that doesn't answer my question about what you did in your free time..." Oz shot him back the adorable questioning look.

"W-Well you see I didn't get that much free time between fighting and studying." Gil began blushing at the cute look Oz was giving him.

Oz took this as Gil blushing because he thought he was cute. "Aw. Does Gil think I look cuuuute?"

"Uh, w-what Master?" Gil shook his head really fast. "No, I mean yes, wait- Agh!"

Oz fell backward on his chair laughing at Gils expense.

"M-Master! Don't laugh!" Gil blushed even more out of embarrassment now.

"I'm sorry Gil! The look on your face and your reaction is just too f-f-funny!" Oz took a breath and when Gil thought he'd finally stop laughing, he just started cracking up again.

"Anyway Gil, I need to take a nap. I've been kinda tired lately."

"Oh! Of course, Master! You rarely get time on your own, so I'll go to the balcony and keep the stupid rabbit from bothering you." Gil bowed and exited quickly.

Oz laughed a little bit more getting rid of the last of giggles and sat on his bed. "Silly Gil. Still the same as always."

Oz changed into his pajamas and laid down in his big comfy bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. He fell asleep thinking about when he and Gil were young, and their fond memories.

~~{GilXOz}~~

A few hours after Oz had laid down for his nap, Gil heard a noise come from Oz's room, then he heard a loud crash that sounded like something broke.

Gil ran down the hallway to Oz's door and knocked, he only got a groan in reply.

"Oz?! I'm coming in!" Gil burst through the door to see Oz with his hand off the side of the bed and the glass of water he had on his bedside table on the floor in pieces.

Gil sighed in relief that his master hadn't been hurt. He went into Oz's bathroom closet and grabbed a dustpan and scraped the pieces out of the carpet.

He looked up at Oz when he heard a tiny grunt and another small groan. Oz sounded like he was in pain and his face was flushed.

Gil ran into the bathroom, dumped the remains of the glass into the trash and grabbed a wet cloth. He ran back to his master's side and put his hand to Oz's forehead. "Well he's a little warm but not bad..."

Gil removed the covers so that Oz wouldn't be so hot, and then he noticed it.

The prominently large bulge in Oz's pants that was probably making him like this.

Gil blushed at the thought of Oz having a wet dream right in front of him and felt his own member stir to life in his pants the longer he stared at Oz's getting bigger by a bit. "Wow. This is master's most private thoughts."

Gil wanted to walk back out of the room, but his feet wouldn't listen to him. He tried to will away his own erection so that if Oz woke up at least he'd only be caught and not caught with a hard-on by the thought of Oz's.

Oz grumbled in his sleep and reached a hand down.

_Oh. My. God._ Gil thought as his masters hand reached the waist of his pajama pants. He needed to leave RIGHT now, but instead his dick twitched and Gil groaned as it that movement brought a little bit of friction to his member.

Oz seemed to react to Gil's small groan by groaning himself and reaching inside of his pants unconsciously.

Gil couldn't hold himself back anymore, by now, he had an aching hard-on and being able to see Oz's hand moving up and down inside his pants was stimulating his mind even more.

Gil sat on the edge of the bed since his legs felt like jello and probably wouldn't hold him up much longer.

Oz shifted and moaned loudly.

Gil unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and reached inside his own pants. He groaned quietly when his fingers touched sensitive skin, and he pulled out his large, throbbing erection.

Oz moaned loudly again and his hand movements began speeding up.

Gil started moving his hand to a slow rhythm. He was painfully hard now, so he probably wouldn't last as long as usual.

Oz shuddered and Gil knew he came because of the long drawn out moan and the spot where his crotch is was suddenly covered in wetness. Oz left his hand there gripping his now spent member.

Gil moaned louder when Oz came because when Oz shuddered he shook the bed some providing some bouncing for Gil bringing extra pleasure.

Gil heard Oz moan again, but this time it was a waking up kind, not the asleep wet dream type. Gil froze. He knew he wouldn't be able to bolt without his master knowing, and even if Oz had stayed asleep, Gil doubted his jello-like legs could carry him anywhere right now.

"G-Gil?"

_Oh shit._

"Um. Uh." Gil said oh-so-very intelligently.

"Gil...what where you doing in my room?" Oz could only see Gil's back from this angle, and when he sat up he could feel something... He looked down at his crotch to find it absolutely soaked in cum.

"G-GIL!" Oz blushed knowing what Gil had just witnessed. He just hoped he hadn't accidentally said Gil's name in his sleep.

"I'm sorry Oz!" Gil was quick to blurt out right after Oz's outburst.

Oz was a bit embarrassed at having Gil watch him do...that, but he realized that the reason Gil was probably still here was because he liked the show, and he was probably on his bed not facing him because he had been pleasuring himself.

Oz grinned evilly and leaned closer to Gil, not missing the small gasp he got from this action.

Gil felt Oz get closer and gasped faintly, he still had his hand gripping his rock hard dick and he was so close to his release, though it had gone down just an itty bit from the adrenaline rush of almost being caught.

Oz kept grinning as he got closer and closer to Gil. "Gil~ Do you have a little problem you want help with~?"

Gil gasped and jumped a bit at this and then moaned at the friction the jump caused.

"I'll take that as a yes Gil~!" Oz grinned and put his chest right up against Gils back pushing his forward just a tiny bit making his hand rub against his member again bringing back the tiny bit of arousal that had been lost when he realized that he'd been caught.

"Oh, does Gil like this?" Oz said grinning even more as he pushed against Gil again giving him more friction and awakening his own hypersensitive member. He gasped when his own cock came in contact with Gil's back giving him amazing friction since he was extremely sensitive from just cumming.

Gil gasped and caught his breath, he began pumping himself again and pushed his back against Oz. When he heard him gasp again, he breathed out, "Looks...like you're...enjoying ngh, this...too...Master."

Oz rubbed his now very awake dick into Gil and moaned, "Oh god yeah."

Oz got up from behind Gil and got in front of him. He saw Gil blush when he trailed his eyes up and down Gil's body, seeing Gil's hand in a death grip around his member, pumping it insanely quick made his own twitch, making him cry out in pleasure again.

He took off Gil's shoes and pushed him onto the middle of the large bed. He pushed away Gils hand and pulled down both his pants and boxers in one swoop.

He then took off his own still cum soaked boxers and tossed them in the pile of Gil's discarded clothes. He began unbuttoning Gil's shirt slowly, teasing him by running his fingers down the space that each button opened to him.

He finally unbuttoned the whole shirt and pulled it off and tossed it away as well. Now Gil was completely exposed and Oz still had his shirt on.

Oz climbed up Gil's long legs and straddled him, both of them groaning in ecstasy when their cocks brushed against one another. Oz more so than Gil because he was super sensitive. Oz leaned forward pushing their dicks even further together, rubbing them between their torsos and then grabbed Gil's right nipple in his mouth.

Gil moaned and had to cover his mouth to muffle his intense pleasure. Oz brought up his other hand to play with the left nipple as he slowly started moving his hips in circles, eliciting moans from the both of them and having Gil scream into his palm from the 3 places he was being pleasured in.

Oz bucked his hips down hard once and Gil screamed at the top of his lungs, his palm barely able to muffle it. Oz moaned intensely and felt the extreme pleasure shoot up his spine.

He continued to rub the hard nubs between his teeth and fingers bringing nonstop moans and groans from Gil and turning them both on even more. He finally let go of Gil's nipples with a pop and looked down at his handiwork.

Gil was blushing insanely, his nipples hard and red, his dick quivering against his own, his mouth covered by his left hand and his eyes half lidded in extreme satisfaction.

Oz felt his dick twitch against Gil's at the simple sight. He sighed and moved his whole body up. He straddled Gil's stomach and pushed his hips back now pushing Gil's hard, hard self between his ass cheeks. Not into his entrance, but between the two round globes.

Gil moaned some more and Oz turned back to his servants flushed face. He licked his neck up to his ear and felt Gil shudder against him. He then bit down and sucked drawing a huge groan from Gil as Gil came for the 1st time still between Oz's ass cheeks, thoroughly covering Oz's ass in his cum.

Oz rubbed his ass against Gil's cock letting him ride out his orgasm as he moaned loudly, letting his hand drop from his mouth to hold onto Oz's hips.

"Wow," Oz turned around and looked at his back and ass covered in Gil's juice, "Gil sure did come a lot!" Gil blushed heavily, even though he already had been. He gasped for air. "Wow look at that!" Oz exclaimed poking at Gil's penis, "He came sooo much but it barely went down!"

Oz started stroking it again and played with Gil's nipples as he sucked on his earlobe and neck some more, bringing Gil back to full hardness in a matter of minutes (of course it helped that since Gil now came once, he was hypersensitive as Oz is).

Oz sat up and got up on all fours, with his legs on either side of Gil's hips and his hands on the side of his shoulders. He reached one hand back and scooped up some of Gil's cum with his fingers. He slowly and passionately licked his fingers of Gil's juice right in front of Gil's face.

Gil swallowed slowly still trying to get his breath back from cumming and immediately being aroused again.

Oz reached back and scooped up some more and this time he pushed Gil's legs apart with his knee.

"This may hurt a little bit Gil."

"Wha-what? NGH!" Gil groaned as he felt Oz's index finger circle his entrance and then push in slowly. When his finger was in all the way he waited for Gil to give the ok. Opening his eyes that he never knew he closed Gil nodded slowly.

Oz started pulling his finger out causing Gil to feel pleasurable friction from his inside walls, then he pushed it back in. He gradually got faster until he felt Gil loosen a bit. "I'm going to add another, Gil."

He pushed in his middle finger also covered with Gil's cum as lubricant and watched Gil's face contort with slight pain. To ease it up he started stroking lightly on Gil's cock to distract him from the pain.

This seemed to work efficiently as Gil's face lost all signs of pain and turned to pleasure, even when he started scissoring inside to loosen him up more. Gil kept groaning and his inside walls flexed tightly around Oz's fingers.

Oz fantasized about those warm walls being closed around his member and groaned as his cock twitched. He added another finger without a warning, but luckily for Gil, he was pretty well stretched so the extra finger barely hurt.

Oz searched for that special spot inside of Gil. When he curled his fingers and Gil's cock spasmed and came a second time, and he heard the loudest groan Gil let out. Oz pulled out his fingers and Gil whimpered.

Oz's eyes glazed over as he stared at the mess on Gil's stomach. "Wow Gil. This is your _second_ time cumming and it still barely went down!"

Gil couldn't answer, for now he was even more sensitive than before so when Oz leaned down and licked it base to tip, he **screamed** out his pleasure. When he took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked harshly, he couldn't even find his voice, he silently screamed and tangled his hands in Oz's hair.

Oz let go and blew on it and Gil groaned loudly, "S-Stop t-teasing Oz!"

Oz grinned and scooped up some of the still warm cum off of Gil's stomach and lubed up his cock with it, groaning as his neglected dick finally got some attention. When he found himself lubed enough, he lined his cock up to Gil's entrance and had Gil's long legs wrapped around his waist loosely.

He slowly pushed in and tried not to just cum then and there from the intense heat, warmth and _tightness._

He groaned when he was completely sheathed in Gil's warmth as he felt the walls pushing and sucking and pulsing around him.

He looked at Gil's face and instantly felt bad. Gil's face was contorted in pain and his member had gone down a little bit, even though he was insanely sensitive.

Oz took Gil's cock in his hand and quickly pumped him making Gil feel instantaneously better. The friction on his hypersensitive member felt so good. When Oz started moving it felt even better and the pain just faded.

He felt friction from both the inside and outside, it was amazing. He groaned out his ecstasy and wrapped his ankles together behind Oz pulling him even closer in. He screamed at this when Oz's head hit his prostate head on.

Oz felt Gil's walls convulse even more when he screamed. He kept aiming to hit that spot dead on everytime.

He thrust into the tight heat over and over groaning out whatever came to his head. He wasn't really sure what he said.

Gil heard Oz tell him over and over how beautiful he was, how amazing and tight he was, how great and kind he was and he thanked him numerous times for basically everything.

Finally the tightness on his hypersensitive cock made him lose it and Oz came and started spastically thrusting into Gil while waves and waves of cum came spurting out of his tip with such force that even when he was almost out of Gil his cum hit Gil's prostate. He thrusted in and hit Gil's prostate with both his cum and his cock.

He came so much, probably more than he ever had before and it leaked out of Gil and trailed down his thighs.

Gil followed Oz soon after and they both rode out their orgasms wonderfully. As they came down from their high, Oz fell onto Gil's cum covered chest, not even caring that they were sticky and still connected.

He liked still being connected to Gil. He knew that they were as close as two humans could possibly be.

The convulsions in Gil continued, but Oz was too tired now to notice, they snuggled up still connected and fell asleep like that.

* * *

ENDING 1

The next day when Gil woke up before his master he looked down and saw that Oz's face was buried in his chest and he had his arms around Gil's middle holding him close. He petted Oz's hair and waited for Oz to wake up.

When Oz finally awoke, he looked up to see Gil looking down at him stroking his hair lovingly. He smiled and snuggled closer to his new lover. He paused and looked up when he heard a small squeak from Gil.

He stared at Gil's blushing face in confusion, he moved away a little bit and tried to get Gil to look at him, but it only made Gil whimper and pull him close then he groaned.

Oz suddenly realized that his placid member was still sitting inside of Gil and was slowly waking from Gil's walls tightening around him everytime he moved.

Oz tried out his theory one more time by quickly thrusting his hips up _hard _and this made Gil whimper and moan loudly. He must've hit Gil's sweet spot again.

Oz grinned and continued to do this and draw moans and mewls from his beautiful lover.

They ended up staying in bed that whole day making love and the next day Gil couldn't move a muscle.

END 1!

* * *

ENDING 2

The next morning Oz woke up before Gil and recalled the events of the day before. He snuggled happily into Gil which caused his lower regions to twitch from the sudden tightness he felt. He looked down and saw that he was still inside of Gil.

He was about to call out to Gil but then he figured out another way to wake him up. Looks like Gil already had his morning woody (even though he'd come 3 times the previous night) and Oz took full advantage to his position. He stroked Gil's member hard and fast while thrusting lightly.

Gil groaned in his sleep and moved slightly making Oz groan from the extra friction he received. He continued stroking Gil with the same intense speed and strength, but this time he started thrusting his hips harder and faster and gradually gaining speed and intensity.

Soon he was spastically thrusting his hips and pumping his hand and Gil was moaning uncontrollably in his sleep, finally he snapped his eyes open and he gasped as he saw what position he was in. He blushed deeply and moaned even more.

Oz looked up and smiled, "How's this for a wake-up call?"

Gil grinned down at his beloved master and replied, "It's as amazing as you are master. Magical in everyway." And he groaned even more.

The rest of the day was spent making love and Gil even rode Oz a few times. The day after that, Gil wasn't even able to move to get cleaned up, forcing Oz to clean every, single inch of him (which ended in Gil getting a blowjob which I may add in a bonus chpt?).

END 2!

A/N Hope you liked this! Please comment if you would like me to write that bonus chapter! XD

R & R plz!

(Hey psychopeanut! If u read this, plz tell me if this is long enough? This took 7 pgs in my word document at size 11 font and it's only 3,851 words)


	2. BONUS CHAPTER!

Wet Dreams Lead to...Love? BONUS CHAPTER

Summary: After like 2 days of goin' hard, Gil is way too sore to do ANYTHING, even clean himself up. So Oz has to do it for him. XD Smut

To my lovely esmeralda neko chan! XD Thank you for your comments!

DISCLAIMER: I in no way what so ever own Pandora Hearts I swear on the world of GILXOZ!

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER

It was 2 days after the 1st day that Gil had ever made love to anyone. And he was sure it was also Oz's first time. Though Oz somehow was able to make him cum not once, not twice but THREE times in one session!

The boy was like a sex god. He was amazing. However, his ability to last for insane amounts of times and cum insane amounts left him in this situation...

Unable to move without a surge of pain throughout his entire sore body. Oz had apologized numerous times and had been doing everything for him. Gil had already eaten breakfast and gotten an aspirin but he hadn't cleaned up the mess in his hole, down his legs and all over his stomach, and he was much too sore to do it himself.

Which led to Oz claiming that he could do it. So Oz was currently in the bathroom getting a few wet cloths and Gil was laying on the bed waiting for him.

Oz came back in with like 4 wet cloths. He cleaned up his stomach easily and his thighs. But he had to actually reach inside of Gil to clean out his asshole. He had insanely talented fingers and Gil couldn't help but get an erection from all the touching to his inner walls and the cum around his dick from the previous TWO days was still there.

Oz of course noticed Gil's reaction to his fingering, since his dick was only, like, a foot from his face.

He leaned down and sniffed in Gil's manly smell. He licked the member like a lollipop clean off all the cum rather quickly, which gave him an idea. He took the cloth form Gil's ass and leaned him face down to his member. He licked from top to bottom, licked all around the sac and sucked the balls for a bit listening to Gil's groans of pleasure.

He then got to Gil's entrance and he stuck his tongue in without warning. If Gil hadn't worn out his voice earlier screaming so much he would have now. Instead all he could do was silently scream. So he threw his head back while Oz ate up his ass.

When he was hard as he could possibly be and his ass was totally clean, Oz brought his face back up, trailing his tongue over his balls and licked his cock base to tip and took the tip into his mouth and sucked roughly drawing another silent scream from Gil.

He then abruptly took the whole 9 inches in and deep-throated it. Gil let out a low long moan at this and Oz just smiled. He then chuckled around the dick from the reaction he got from Gil and that chuckle brought an even better reaction.

Gil gripped Oz's head by his hair and he thrust his hips into Oz's mouth letting Oz get a facefull.

Oz hummed sending vibrations all up and down Gil's hard self and it traveled even up to his spine.

Oz continued to hum and started to suck harshly and move his head up and down, then his humming intensified and he began doing everything harder and faster.

It wasn't long until Gil blew his load into Oz's mouth, which was all swallowed at a rapid pace (if he hadn't he would have been choked by all the cum). Gil panted and fell asleep, now completely clean and satisfied.

But poor Oz had to take care of his aching erection alone in the shower. If you passed their home at about 2 in the afternoon you'd hear Oz scream from the shower Gil's name multiple times as he came again and again.

END!

* * *

A/N HOPE YA LIKE!


End file.
